I Know
by KaguraKishimoto
Summary: Hinata goes for a walk, and Naruto smells sadness on her scent. (Slight AU) OneShot


Naruto sat across the fire from Hinata. He silently studies her feature from afar. He wonders what is on her mind. Inhaling deeply through his nose, so he can revel in her scent. He closes his eyes to focus. He pinpoints the new scent she is excreting; sadness. Yet, no sadness shows on her face.

"Hinata?" He calls, quietly.

Her head snaps up to him, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"What's a matter?" he asks sweetly. His nose wrinkles, which causes her to giggle.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." she waves off his question, "I'm going to go for a walk." She stands and begins to walk away from him.

Naruto's eyes sadden, as he watches her go. 'Did I do something wrong?' he thinks to himself.

He waited until she want out of sight until he jumped into the trees to follow her. Her scent leading him to her.

She walked for about a mile until she came to a stop. She sat on a tree stump, and sighed. Even though Naruto couldn't see her face, he could smell the tears as soon as they fell. His eyebrows came together in worry, he wanted to jump down to her and pull her into his embrace, but he stayed his distance.

"I miss you." she says aloud, "I've missed you everday, every second." She sniffles and rubs her eyes. Naruto can't help, but wonder who she is talking about. She let's out a sob, and continues, "Ever since the day you left us I feel like my heart will continue to break. I love you very much, and I just want you back."

Naruto growls low in his throat, "Kiba."

'Of course that's who she's talking about. Kiba left on a mission six months ago, and as yet to return. I knew she felt something for him. Well, he can't have her! Hinata is my mate.' Naruto thinks angrily to himself. His eyes flash red.

Hinata lifts her head to stare at the moon, "You were taken from us. I just wanted to say I love you, and I miss you...Neji-neesan."

Narutos eyes widen, returning to their normal blue color, and his cheeks burn. He mentally punches himself for acting like a jealous asshole, but he couldn't help it. The thought of Hinata loving someone else angered him, even though the wasn't the case. She just missed her cousin. Still, Naruto's demon side called for her, he needed her, he wanted her.

Hinata stands and begins walking back to camp, but Naruto jumps down from the trees. Hinata whirls around with a gasp, readying her byakugan, "Hinata, its me." Naruto says quickly.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata reigns in her chakra, and stares and him, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto looks to the ground, and realization hits her, "You were spying on me weren't you?" she asks him, angrily, but he does not answer, "You better give me an answer before I gentle fist you, Naruto!" still no answer, "That's it! Gent-"

"You worry me...when you go off alone." Naruto says.

Hinata's eyes soften, and she lowers her hands, deactivating her attack. She walks up to the jinchuuriki, and grasps his face gently, stoking his cheeks, causing a soft rumble of pleasure to come form Naruto, "I don't mean to worry you. I'm sorry."

He gives her a small smile, "S'okay." he says, with a shrug.

Hinata looks down, and tells him, "I love you, Naruto-kun."

He stares are her intently. Of course he knows Hinata loves him, but when he hears her say it, it shocks him. She misreads his silents and let's go of his ears, "I'm sor-"

He silences her with a kiss. She gasps and Naruto slides his tounge into her mouth. They grip eachother tightly, and he gently guides her to the ground. They continue their lip lock, as Naruto begins to undress her, running his hands up her sides softly. She moans at the contact, and arches her back into him, begging for more.

"Make love to me." she says between kisses. Naruto let's out a low growl, rubbing his harden member against her core.

"If I make love to you, my demon instincts will take over, and I will mark you as mine forever," he warns her, "Is that what you want?"

She almost cried when he said this to her, "That's all I've ever wanted."

Their lips crashed together, and their clothes were thrown everywhere.

Their naked limbs tangle together, as they embrace each other. Hinata let's out a soft sigh, and snuggles closer to her mate. He looks down at her and his eyes drift to his mark on her neck. His heart swells with happiness. He reaches out and caresses it gently.

Hinata let's out another content sigh, "Naruto-kun." she says lazily.

His grips tightens on her, protectively, "I love you, Hinata."

Hinata's heart flutters, and before sleep takes her, she whispers to him, "I know."


End file.
